Strawberry Cream
by leiaah
Summary: There's a strawberry that needs taking care of, and I'm not talking about that cake over there. Oneshot, Ichigo/Riruka, lemon (pwp).


**title:** strawberry cream  
**style:** oneshot, lemon, pwp (porn without plot)  
**pairing:** ichigo/riruka

**summary:** there's a strawberry that needs taking care of, and i'm not talking about that cake over there.

* * *

"Riruka..." Ichigo called to the magenta-haired that was sitting on the dining table.

She turned to him and swallowed the mouthful of strawberry cream cake she had been chewing. Ichigo beckoned her over with his hand and placed his arm across the back of the couch, he was looking at her intently, his brown eyes piercing into her own jade eyes. She blindly set the fork down, it clacked against the porcelain plate, and got off the wooden chair as it scraped against the tile noisily. She paced towards the couch and sat herself against the groove of his body, her head gently resting against his shoulder.

Ichigo's lips quirked up in slight mischief as he leaned towards her. At first she thought he was going to kiss her cheek, but she felt a slick wetness just at the corner of her mouth. He broke away from her and looked into her eyes.

"You had some cream on your face," he murmured.

She didn't have time to react before he caught her lips in his. She was only taken aback for a fraction of a second before she kissed him back.

Ichigo slid his arm off the couch and draped it along her shoulders, his other arm coming up from his side to snake around her waist. He pulled her against him as she brought her hands up to his chest, and grabbed the collar of his shirt and tugged him closer.

Ichigo broke the kiss abruptly, Riruka followed forward to reconnect their lips but her attempt was futile. She slid open her eyelids, a slight pout forming on her lips. Ichigo's eyes were occupied, he let go of her shoulders and held a firm grasp over her waist as he tucked his other hand under her knee and he hoisted her onto his laps. Riruka smirked as they readjusted their positions and she straddled him comfortably. She ground her hips against his, before crashing her lips back onto his. A low groan escaped his lips, parting them as he did. Riruka parted hers as well and their tongues met, lapping over each other as she continued grinding into him.

Ichigo slid his arms up under the hem of her dress, squeezing the soft flesh of her thighs, pushing her onto him as he jerked his own hips up to match her movements.

Riruka pushed her chest into his as a moan escaped her lips. She broke the kiss once more, and laid her forehead against his and ground harder and faster against his increasingly hardening member. He looked up into her eyes, his hot breath grazing her cheek, she had to concentrate on keeping her eyes open to stare back into his. His gaze was piercing, and she felt the intensity consume her. She was so easily lost in the deep brown of his eyes.

Ichigo kept a firm hold on her ass as he slid his other arm up the side of her body to pull the spaghetti straps of her dress down her shoulders to expose her breasts. He smirked then, noticing that she wasn't wearing a bra. He palmed one of her small breasts. Riruka threw her head back a little as he squeezed, he took the chance to lean forward and latch onto her other breast. He swabbed his tongue over the small and soft mounds, and then circled her nipple, feeling the skin harden and perk, he simultaneously sucked and lightly bit her nipple. She bit her bottom lip and hummed in approval, having trouble keeping her eyes open as Ichigo continued his torturous ministrations.

Riruka felt hot, her skin dampening and her core heating up from the friction. He kept a firm grasp of her ass, molding the supple flesh and holding her firmly against him. She suddenly pushed his face away from her chest and moved up his thighs and away from his hardened member, wasting no time in unbuttoning his jeans and sailing the sipper along the teeth. She pushed his jeans down a little with his help and delved her hand into his boxers to pull out his dick.

Feeling her nimble fingers wrap around his boner had him moaning and throwing his head back into the couch. Riruka quickly stood up, letting go of him as she took a couple of steps backwards to blindly push the coffee table away with the back of her calves. After making enough space for herself, she crouched in front of Ichigo and pulled his knees apart and settled herself between his legs.

She reassumed her hold on his pulsing cock. She stroked up in a slow sensuous motion, then tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear as she lowered her head towards him. She laid a soft kiss on the crown of his dick then dipped lower to lick a line from the base back to the tip. Ichigo growled and tried to suppress jerking his hips forward. Riruka swirled her tongue around the tip of his head before finally taking him in. Her mouth was warm and her tongue worked magic on him.

Ichigo threw his head back, screwing his eyes shut as she took in more and more of him, and she began pumping the several inches from the base of his dick because she couldn't take his entire length in.

"Fuck, Riruka..." he said huskily.

She had now settled on a rhythm, savouring him in her mouth. It excited her when he called her name during these times. She looked up at him through her thick eyelashes and reached her free hand to one of his and threaded her finger between his.

Ichigo willed himself to look at her, he loved watching her give him a blowjob. She always looked so sexy. He found her gazing at him, her emerald eyes sparkling as she bobbed her head back and forth. They locked gazes, the feeling driving Ichigo closer to the edge.

He groaned again, he felt his balls tighten, he tried to warn Riruka that he was going to come but the attempt was feeble.

"Riru-"

He ground his teeth as he came into her mouth, his body tensed, the euphoria taking over him. He breathed heavily, the feeling subsiding slowly, he brought up Riruka's hand and kissed the junction between her knuckles. Riruka swallowed hard then finally released his dick from her mouth, lapping up any excess come.

His dick, now flaccid, laid against his thigh. Riruka sat back and tutted in mock disappointment.

"Are you done?" she lifted an eyebrow as she wiped the corners of her mouth.

Ichigo smiled weakly as he rested his head on the back of the couch.

"Gimme a minute... impatient woman."

Riruka chuckled lightly and pushed herself up, towering over Ichigo as he caught his breath. Riruka rested her hands on her hips for only a moment before she reached under her dress and pulled at the band of her panties. She shrugged off the underwear, and threw it on Ichigo's face.

Ichigo shook the garment off, and plucked the strawberry-patterned underwear from his side and threw it on the floor.

"Strawberries?" he asked, his eyebrow quirked upwards mild amusement.

"Oh please, don't act like you don't like it," she said seductively as she turned around and gave her him her back. She hoisted her dress up to her waist and jutted her ass towards him.

"C'mon, Ichig_ooo~_," she looked over her shoulder, "don't you want this already?"

Ichigo moved too quickly for her to register. He suddenly slid off the couch and spread her legs and settled himself under her, his tongue quickly darting out, licking along her slicked folds.

Riruka almost screamed as her arms shot forward to prevent her from falling flat on her face. She held herself up on the coffee table and was about to reprimand him for being such a jerk when she felt him spread her with his fingers and swab his tongue over her clit. Ichigo pressed his face into her and hooked his arms around her legs and spread her skin right under her ass, exposing her to him. He darted his tongue into her several times, earning gasps and moans of pleasure before focusing on her swollen clit.

"Ichigo... oh- _God_!" her fingernails scraped against the smooth surface of the coffee table.

The sounds she was making were really driving him mad. Blood rushed down to his member again, rising with every sound she made.

"Oh, God. Ichi... Ichigo! _Aaaaaah_!"

Ichigo took in her bittersweet scent and taste, the heat inviting him further. Her legs squirming by his sides, she was growing weak in the knees, her body threatening to topple over from sheer pleasure. But she willed herself to stay erect.

"AH! YES!"

She shouted, her back arching and her left leg buckled under her, her arms barely keeping her up as her orgasm took over her body. Riruka breathed in deeply savouring the sensations in her body, then released her breath when the euphoric feeling subsided. She breathed heavily and was about to stand when she felt Ichigo hold her hips, and take her from behind. He slid in with ease, she was so wet, but he immediately felt her clamp down at the unanticipated penetration and she yelped in surprise. It took her a moment to relax, and when she did she looked over her shoulder to admonish him.

"You prick- mm..." the moan cut her insult short as he pushed into her, nice and slow.

He slowly picked up the pace, allowing her to get back into the swing of it, yet at the same time satiate a part of his hunger for her. His motions soon became erratic and rhythmless. He pumped into her as she almost screamed with pleasure. He squeezed her hips then slid his arms up to grab her ass, and at the spur of the moment he slapped her right cheek.

"ICHIGO!" her scream was shaky yet scandalised.

She tried to look over her shoulder again, a blush as dark as her hair tinged her cheeks. He pumped into her especially hard making her draw out a long moan that almost made her forget about the sudden spank,_ almost_.

Suddenly, he pulled out of her causing her to stumble forward, but again the coffee table saved her. She stood then, turning to him, her brows furrowed in irritation.

"What's wrong with you!?" she pointed an accusatory finger him, her breasts jumping with the motion; her legs shook weakly as she struggled to stay upright.

He paced towards her with predatory look about him, her eyes widened a little as he grabbed her arm and dragged her to the wall. He pushed her against it, her back colliding a little painfully. She winced and was about to complain, but he grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her up against the wall, and quickly took her legs and wrapped them around his own waist. She was secure against the wall, and reached out for the thick shelf next to her to hold on to, and her other hand grabbed onto his shoulder. Ichigo poised his dick right above her entrance then lowered her and again began pumping into her. He leaned forward as he did so, and kissed her fiery passion.

She returned the passionate kiss with equal fervour and crying out into his mouth at every thrust. He nipped at her lower lip, then trailed kisses down her neck to the juncture between her neck and collar bone. Riruka shuddered as his dick pushed into her deeper and deeper. Her nails digging into his shoulder in both pleasure and effort to keep herself up.

The tension in her muscles was quickly building now, Ichigo pumped into her with unrelenting strength. Riruka found herself, for the umpteenth time in their relationship, thanking the lords for his incredible stamina. The man could go on forever.

"Ngh!"

Was that Ichigo or her? It didn't really matter, her back arched and her exposed breasts pressed into him as he pumped once, another time, and a last time into her and he succumbed to the pleasure. Riruka moaned loudly as she felt the warmth of his come spread in her and he growled into her neck. They paused, with bated breath, to relish in the euphoric feeling before breathing heavily again. Ichigo, slid out of her and held her waist as she unhooked her legs from around him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, laying soft kisses on his cheek, jaw, chin, nose, and a sweet peck on his lips.

They parted and her jade eyes bored into his, they looked soft, like she was going to tell him she loved him or something, but her look suddenly turned dangerous and she pushed him away, "don't you dare spank me again, stupid carrot head!"

She let go of him then walked off, rubbing her sore butt cheek, to gather her underwear, and readjusted her dress to cover her boobs. After shrugging on her underwear, and Ichigo rebuttoned his pants that had slid down to his ankles, she paced back to the table to finish her half-eaten slice of strawberry cream cake.

* * *

**a/n:** hah- well, umm... this is the first smut i've ever written (idk what to think of it, i mean i think it's just whatever). sorry about the lack of plot, i just kinda wanted to try out writing smut? heheh. i wanted riruka's spoilt and bratty behaviour to show in this (((was i successful?))). anyway. hope you enjoyed this! review? :))))


End file.
